


thank you. (for being my everything)

by amerithaikcngs



Series: The Wang Family: A Series [6]
Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, Family Fluff, Hyunjin and Felix are 2, M/M, Soojung is 3, Text Messages, Youngjae is 6, Yugyeom and Bam are 5, domestic AU, family au, happy birthday mark!!, i have a soft spot for felix brownie points if you noticed it, parents! markson/jark, shopping dates, side jjp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerithaikcngs/pseuds/amerithaikcngs
Summary: Jinyoung drags Mark out on his birthday with Hyunjin and Felix tagging along so Jaebeom and Jackson can prepare Mark's surprise with the kids and chaos ensues





	thank you. (for being my everything)

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE MARK TUAN in case you didn't know he's my ult and fhawicfhkleaswf i just really wanted to say i love him on his birthday
> 
> this is probably quite sh*tty because i just finished my preliminary examinations and i rushed to complete this fic in 3?? days so i'm sorry if it isn't nice :c
> 
> (Jinyoung is referred to as 'Eomma', and Mark is referred to as 'Mama/Mommy', please do not read if you are uncomfortable!)

 

**nyoung**

_hi hyung!!_

_do you think seun’s gonna mind if i asked you out today_

_perhaps i would like to do some shopping_

_oh and dress nicely hyung   08:01_

 

Mark raises an eyebrow as he reads the message again.

 

**markie hyung**

_well.. i guess he won’t..? i’ll ask later hahaha he’s as dead as a log now_

_Sent a photo   08:04_

 

**nyoung**

_hahahaha beom’s not awake either_

_perhaps this is a mother's’ instinct   08:06_

 

**markie hyung**

_mmmm okay i’ll try n poke seun   08:07_

 

“Gaga.” He pokes his husband’s shoulder.

 

“Yes angel.” A half-awake Jackson replies, cracking an eye open.

 

“Do you think you can handle the kids for a day? Or at least till the evening. Nyoung asked me out to shop.”

 

“Okay. I’ll handle them. At most I’ll just hang out with Beom hyung. Go have fun with Nyoung, you deserve a break.”

 

Mark smiles brightly, lightly pecking his lips. “Thanks, Gaga! I’ll see you later then.”

  


-

  


“Mommy, where are you going?” Little Felix asks sleepily, his plush still tucked under his arm.

 

“I’m going out with Eomma for a while, baby.”

 

“Can I come?” The little boy pouts, and Mark really doesn’t see any reason to deny his request.

 

“I’ll ask Eomma first, okay?”

 

**markie hyung**

_hi nyoung!! can i bring lix? he wants to come and you know how cute he gets i can’t say no :-( i promise he won’t be a bother!!   08:37_

 

**nyoung**

_no problem!! forgot to tell you im bringing jinnie too because he said he wanted to get seungmin a present   08:40_

 

**markie hyung**

_phew ok thank you!! i’ll see you soon then :-)   08:42_

 

“Alright, baby, can I trust you to wash up by yourself?” He crouches down, brushing his hair away from his forehead.

 

Felix shakes his head as he rubs an eye, and Mark chuckles.

  


-

  


“Hi Mama! Hi Lix!” Hyunjin half-screams from across, attracting the attention of a few other shoppers.

 

“Hi Jinnie.” Mark smiles, petting the boy’s hair with one hand when he comes nearer, and nudges Felix with the other. “Greet Eomma, baby.”

 

“Hi Eomma.” The little boy says brightly, and Jinyoung pets his head.

 

“Alright Jinnie, what do you have in mind for Seungmin’s gift?”

 

“I heard he’s been wearing a lot of hats lately.. Can we go to a hat shop, Eomma?”

 

“Sounds like an idea.” Jinyoung agrees, then bends down to whisper in his son’s ear. “Sweetheart, Eomma needs a favour from you. Drag out the purchasing of your gift for as long as you can, until Appa says they’re done with preparing for Mama’s party, okay?”

 

Hyunjin nods, even though he barely understood what his mother said. “Okay, Eomma~”

  


-

  


“Are you _sure_ you have everything planned out, Seun? I don’t think I trust you.” Jaebeom raises an eyebrow.

 

“Bammie has the card and Mark’s gift from the kids, Soojung has the flowers, Lix is keeping Mark busy with Nyoung and Jinnie, I just need to pick up the cake later. All that’s left is to decorate the place now. And everything’s in the car, I swear, hyung! I checked it twice last night and once more with Bammie before we left the house.” Jackson assures, trying to calm himself down.

 

“Alright, alright. Calm down a little, Seun.” Jaebeom squeezes his shoulders as encouragement, and turns around to give the kids orders. “Youngjae honey, could you blow up the foil balloons first? Gyeomie, put up the balloons after Jae hyung’s done, and then while you’re waiting blow the other balloons with Bammie, will you? Soojung, sweetie, can you take out the lights and hang them? Seun, watch over her. I’ll settle the banners.”

 

“Thanks hyung. I probably wouldn’t have made it out of the house if it weren’t for you.” Jackson shoots him a grateful smile, before he goes over to help Soojung while also keeping an eye on the other children. “Be careful of the electricity, princess.”

 

“Okay, Daddy.” She says, and squeezes his arm reassuringly. “Don’t worry so much, Daddy. I’m sure it’ll turn out fine and even if it doesn’t, you’ve put in so much effort. Mommy will definitely love it no matter what.”

 

He tries taking a few deep breaths, calming himself again as he got rid of the panic. “You’re right. Thanks, princess. Come on, we’ve got a party to hold.”

  


-

  


“Are you going to get Seungmin any present, baby?” Mark asks as they step into the third accessory store in an hour.

 

“I’m sharing with Jinnie!” He smiles at the little boy’s innocence, patting his hair.

 

“How about Eomma and Jaejae hyung then? Are you getting them anything?”

 

“Oh! I forgot!” Felix exclaims. “Can we go get it now, Mommy?”

 

“Tell Eomma where you’re going first.”

 

Felix totters over to Jinyoung, and lightly pulls on the adult’s shirt sleeve. “Eomma, Eomma.”

 

“Yes, honey?” Jinyoung crouches down to his height, smiling warmly.

 

“Mama and I are going to buy.. present!”

 

“Ah, okay. Just stay with your Mama, alright sweetheart?” He nods excitedly, and dashes back to hold Mark’s hand.

  


-

  


“What do you have in mind for Jaejae hyung, baby?” Mark asks as they walk through another floor of the mall, lightly swinging the little boy’s hand.

 

“Jaejae hyung likes piano!”

 

“And?”

 

“Buy piano for Jaejae hyung, Mommy!”

 

“Pianos are heavy, baby. Do you think you can carry one back for hyung?”

 

“...Yes?” Mark laughs at him, smooching his cheek.

 

“Pianos cost too much, love. And they’re too heavy.”

 

“But Daddy can carry it?” Felix asks innocently.

 

“Even Daddy alone can’t carry it.” He affirms, ruffling his hair. “What else does Jaejae hyung like?”

 

“...Music? Jaejae hyung likes music!”

 

“Hmm, why don’t we go to a music shop and look at what we can get Jaejae hyung?”

 

“Okay!” He says brightly, swinging Mark’s hand.

  


-

  


“Daddy, where do the balloons go?” Bambam exclaims from a pile of blown-up foil balloons around him.

 

“Hmm?” Jackson looks up from the party lights he was untangling earlier on. “Arrange the letters to form ‘Happy Birthday’ first, then… Okay I’m coming over.”

 

He walks over to both Yugyeom and Bambam who were surrounded in piles of balloons, dragging a chair along as well. “One of you get up on the chair, and put up the letters in order. Youngjae, honey, could you put up some of the balloons? Release them to the ceiling.”

 

Bambam gets up on the chair, a balloon in his hand as he holds it up to the wall. “Here, Daddy?”

 

“Shift it to the left a little.. Yes, yes, that’s fine. Gyeomie, keep an eye on Bammie for me will you? Hold the chair, and make sure the both of you don’t fall, okay?”

 

“Okay, Baba!”

  


-

  


“Now, what do you think we should get for Jaejae hyung?”

 

Felix peers over all the musical instruments in the shop, thinking deeply.

 

“Hello, do you need any help?” A friendly staff approaches.

 

“We’re looking at a gift for.. my friend’s son. He’s been playing the piano for about two years, but a piano would be out of the question as a gift.”

 

“Ah, I see, I see. Do you know if he plays any other instrument? Or if he has expressed any interest or ability in other instruments?”

 

“Mommy, Mommy,” Felix tugs on Mark’s shirt, causing the adult to shift his attention to the child. “What’s this?”

 

“It’s a _harmonica_ , baby.”

 

Felix nods, his mouth forming a little ‘o’ at the new information. “Can we buy this for Jaejae hyung?”

 

“Ah, harmonicas are quite popular among young children these days. If it’s played correctly, the sounds it makes are beautiful.” The staff adds. “Would you like to get one? I can wrap it up for you.”

 

“ _Please_ , Mommy?” Felix pouts. “Harmonica for Jaejae hyung!”

 

Mark swears he needs to find out a way to resist Felix’s cuteness.

 

“Alright, alright, you win.” He sighs, the child only smiling brightly up at him. “I’ll get one of these, please. Can I have it wrapped as well?”

 

“Of course, sir.”

  


-

  


“Jinnie, where’s Mama’s present?”

 

“Lix and I made a card the other day, Eomma. It’s with Appa!”

 

“..Didn’t I ask you to get Mama a present on top of the card?”

 

Hyunjin nervously smiles, scratching his head. “......Jinnie forgot?”

 

“What am I going to do with you.” Jinyoung shakes his head and sighs, but ruffles the boy’s hair as a sign that he’s not mad. “Now. Quick one. What do you want to get Mama?”

 

“What does Mama like?”

 

“Ask yourself. What does Mama like?”

 

“Oh! I know, I know!” Hyunjin exclaims after a few seconds, eagerly tugging on Jinyoung’s hand to drag him to the nearest toy store.

 

“This!” He scans the shelves of toys, and within a few split seconds, he grabs a Pikachu doll off it. “Mama likes Pikachu?”

 

Jinyoung chooses not to question the child’s choice of a present. “Fine, fine. Let’s get going, we need to meet Mama and Lix.”

  


-

  


“Okay.” Jackson lets out a tired sigh as he observes the fully decorated room, from the foil balloons and banners hung on the wall, to the streamers and balloons up to the ceiling, to the gifts neatly set up by the side. “I guess we’re done.”

 

“I think it’s about time you collect the cake, Seun-ah. It’s almost one.”

 

“Daddy, I’m hungry.” Bambam shouts from the other side of the room, and soon, all the other children are complaining of hunger.

 

Jackson sends a panicked look to Jaebeom, who surprisingly stays calm and collected.

 

“I don’t trust this room to stay like it is if we all go out to have lunch, so I’ll order in. Sounds like a plan? Then Bammie and Soojung, go with your dad to collect the cake, yeah?”

 

“Thanks, hyung. I don’t know what to do without you, man.” Jaebeom gives him a hug, patting his back.

 

“We’re best friends for a reason, Seun. Now go, you have a cake to collect, and a wife to surprise! I’ll settle the children.”

 

“Let’s go, Daddy~”

  


-

  


“What about Eomma’s present, baby?”

 

Felix doesn’t answer, just tugs on Mark’s hand as he points his little index finger in the direction of a bookstore. “Ah, books?”

 

He nods. “What a _clever_ baby you are.”

 

They both walk into the shop, and the little boy immediately focuses on finding _that one book_ he has in mind for Eomma.

 

“Do you need any help, sir?”

 

“Uh.. We’re looking at a book for my friend, since he loves reading?”

 

“Do you have any specific genre or type of book you’re looking at, sir?”

 

“Mama,” Felix tugs on his hand again, pointing to a poetry book on one of the higher shelves. “Eomma likes books. The.. books with short stories! This one!”

 

“I assume your friend likes poetry and literature, then? That book is one of our bestsellers - many poetry lovers like it. Would you like to buy it, sir?”

 

Mark turns to Felix, whose eyes just shine brightly at him. “Yes, please. Could I get it wrapped as well?”

 

“Definitely, sir. Please hold on a moment.”

 

“You smart little baby.” Mark coos, picking Felix up and pinching his cheek, causing the toddler to elicit loud giggles.

  


-

  


**beomie <3**

_we’re almost done_

_seun is on the way back with the cake, bammie and soojung_

_you can leave the mall in less than five minutes, nyoung :) <3   13:17 _

 

**nyoungie <3**

_mark hyung and lix went to buy presents they arent back yet hahaha but ok!!_

_hows everything there though?   13:20_

 

**beomie <3**

_everythings top notch_

_Sent a photo_

_;)   13:24_

 

**nyoungie <3**

_wow it looks nice!! i’m sure mark hyung will love it :)   13:25_

 

**beomie <3**

_of course_

_you’re talking to a man who has great designing sense   13:27_

 

**nyoungie <3**

_pffttt of course i know_

_i married you for a reason   13:29_

 

**beomie <3**

_so you married me just because i have good design sense? >:(   13:30 _

 

**nyoungie <3**

_what if i said yes   13:31_

 

**beomie <3**

_:(_

_nyoungggggggGgGggGg baby :(   13:32_

 

**nyoungie <3**

_aish i was kidding_

_mark hyung and lix are back!! we’ll get going now. ask jae to get ready too   13:35_

 

**beomie <3**

_alright!! stay safe baby_

_i love you <3   13:36 _

 

**nyoungie <3**

_love you too beomie <3   13:36 _

 

“Hey, we didn’t take too long right?”

 

“Nope. Gave Jinnie enough time to find a present for Seungmin anyway.” At that, Hyunjin proudly shows off a shopping bag in his hand.

 

“That’s great, then. Where are we going next?”

 

“Just follow me.” Mark raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t question Jinyoung.

 

“...Okay?”

  


-

  


**operation: mark’s birthday (3)**

_wang, nyoung, beom_

 

**nyoung**

_we’re less than five minutes away!!   13:59_

 

**wang**

_OH CRABS_

_i’m not ready mom save me   14:01_

 

**nyoung**

_you weren’t even this nervous when you were planning your proposal?   14:02_

 

**beom**

_wang chill_

_it’s just your wife_

_nothing unfamiliar about that   14:03_

  


-

  


Jackson takes a deep breath, before he signals to everyone else in the room.

 

_1,_

_2,_

_3._

 

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you~” The children all belt out as they step out of their hiding places with Youngjae at the piano the moment Jinyoung flickers the lights on, successfully startling Mark. “Happy birthday to Mama, happy birthday to you~”

 

“What-“

 

“Happy birthday Mommy!” Bambam, Soojung and Felix all hug him tightly by his legs. “We love you!”

 

“I love you Mommy! Thank you for being the best, best, _best_ Mommy in the world!” Soojung says after pulling away, thrusting a bouquet of flowers in his face.

 

Mark is at a loss for words, just silently hugging the children back.

 

“Cut the cake! Make a wish, Mommy!” Bambam drags him by the hand, Jinyoung stealthily sneaking a party hat onto his head.

 

_May every birthday be spent with the same loved ones._

 

He opens his eyes, and blows out the candles, receiving rounds of applause all around him.

 

“Thank you-“ He gets cut off mid-sentence, Bambam shoving a gift bag in his face.

 

“Open it, Mommy!” Mark listens, and gasps when he takes out a pair of earrings. “Do you like it, Mommy? Yugyeommie helped to choose it!”

 

“You’re too sweet, Bammie. Come here.” The child runs forward, and Mark kisses his forehead lovingly, hugging the boy tightly.

 

“Mommy! I hope you like the flowers! Youngjae oppa helped me pick them out!”

 

“Come here, sweet little girl.” He hugs Soojung equally tight, kissing the crown of her head.

 

“Mama, Mama,” Felix tries jumping to get Mark’s attention, and Jackson picks him up for the ease of it. “Jinnie and I made a card for you!”

 

He waves the card in front of his face, and Mark can see the dried paint splatters all over the card, with messily drawn figures and wordings.

 

_Happy birthday Mama!! Thank you for being Mama!! Lix loves Mama~ Mama don’t be sad, Lix make Mama happy._

 

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMA!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU FOR ALWAYS TAKING CARE OF JINNIE :-) JINNIE LOVES MAMA!!!!_

 

He takes the little boy from Jackson’s arms, and smooches his cheeks. “You always make me happy, baby.”

 

“This is from all of us, Mommy~” Another card is shoved in his face, this time a better-decorated one which Mark believes courtesy of Bambam, dried flowers stuck on it and little star stickers all over.

 

He hugs all of the children silently, squeezing their shoulders for extra comfort. “Thank you, all of you.”

 

“Okay, Okay.” Jinyoung claps his hands, effectively shifting the attention of the room to him. “Let Mama breathe. Let’s have cake!”

  


-

  


Jackson takes the chance to pull Mark aside, out of the room where it is just the two of them.

 

“Close your eyes, angel.” He instructs, and while Mark raises an eyebrow, he doesn’t question, just does as told.

 

He gasps and shoots his eyes open wide as he feels a sudden weight on his neck, his hand shakily coming up to touch the chain Jackson placed around his neck.

 

“Happy birthday, love.” Jackson whispers against his ear, wrapping his arms around his waist after he locks the chain against the back of his neck. “Thank you for being born, and for being here with me.”

 

“You spoil me with all these expensive jewelry..” He half complains, and Jackson just smiles against the back of his neck.

 

“I have every right to do so. Do you like it?”

 

“ _Like_ it?” He echoes. “I _love_ it. Thank you, Gaga. For everything.”

 

“I should be the one saying that, love. You’re the one that has given me everything.”

 

“Like?”

 

“You. You’re my everything.” Mark’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink at the statement, and he hits Jackson’s arm in retaliation.

 

“You’re cheesy. Stop hanging out with Beom, please.”

 

“If I do, angel, then I wouldn’t be able to win your heart.”

 

“I swear-“

 

“If you don’t come in any sooner, your kids are either going to be swallowed by the cake or you’ll have no cake.” Jinyoung forcefully interrupts, smirking at them casually. “Oh and, look out for Felix.”

 

“Lix?” The both of them echo. “What? Why?”

 

“Mommy!” Felix comes running at that moment on his two little feet, a heavy pout on his face. “Jinnie is bad!”

 

Jackson picks him up, bouncing the toddler lightly. “What did Jinnie do to my baby?”

 

“Jinnie didn’t buy present for me, Daddy! Jinnie bought Seungmin-ie present, but he didn’t buy present for me! Jinnie is _bad!_ ” The adults all stifle a chuckle as a panicked-looking Hyunjin runs into the scene.

 

“Noo, I’m sorry, Lix~ Forgive Jinnie~ Appa! Let’s go buy Lix’s present now! Let’s go~ Lix, don’t be angry with Jinnie~”

 

As Mark watches Hyunjin trying to get Felix to forgive him, Yugyeom running around the room avoiding Bambam’s chase, Youngjae teaching Soojung a few notes on the piano, Jaebeom feeding Jinyoung cake and Jackson joining in the chase, he thinks that he could never ask for a better way to spend his birthday.

 

_May every birthday be spent with the same loved ones every year._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! Feel free to leave constructive feedback/kudos if you want to!!
> 
> Entertain me on twitter @337LFL !!


End file.
